Space Bound Pretty Cure
by SJ12321
Summary: Amelia Seyfert is thrown into an adventure to collect the seven Maiden Pieces of the Maiden Mirror to stop an evil organization from conquering the universe. She must assemble a team of six and they must each settle out their differences, because the fate of their world rests in their hands.
1. Prologue

_Millenniums ago, the universe was under siege from Nihilitia, a land ruled by King Nihilitia that posed evil intentions towards the fate of the universe. Luckily, the legendary warriors of long ago, the Pretty Cure, were able to seal away these villains in the Maiden Mirror, a powerful mirror that now calls the peaceful land of Aureaminare its home. However, the Nihilitians have finally broken through the seal and have left severe damage in Aureaminare. King Aureus, the king of Aureaminare, has also fallen ill, so Queen Aureus sent her trusty companion, Magnus, to gather a team of seven Pretty Cures to retaliate against the evil conquest of Nihilitia._

_Amelia Seyfert is the one that nobody notices, and she likes it that way. She blends in with the crowd, but those that meet her are fascinated by her. Her life spins around when she meets an injured dog from another world and becomes a Pretty Cure. She is told to gather a team of six other individuals to defeat the Nihilitians and prevent them from reaching their goal to change the universe. The fate of the universe is in her hands, but will she able to work out her differences in order to do it?_

* * *

**(A/N) So I originally posted this from the livejournal, and for some reason it became a blockade of garbled HTML :O thanks to Royal Lovely Pink Rose for pointing it out =) So yeah, a Pretty Cure fanfiction xD hopefully I can get somewhere with this even though I'm amidst editing and writing Portent Sirius lol. **

**Stay Classy =)**


	2. Ep1 - High Tension! I'm a Pretty Cure!

"Amelia, wake up! You're going to be late!" a mother called from downstairs.

A blonde girl with fair skin and long, wavy hair slowly arose from her luxurious, white-hued four-poster bed. Two perfectly round stones of lapis lazuli bloomed as the girl sleepily ambled in her violet velvet pajamas towards the bathroom in her large room.

Her name was Amelia. Amelia Seyfert.

After readying herself, she surveyed her mirror. It was not any ordinary mirror, however. It was a "soul mirror", in which quotes that Amelia favored were neatly pasted on the reflective surface. Every morning, she would randomly point at one quote, despite having memorized the entire board already, and use it as her advice for the day. When she conducted the action, she came upon a quote by Paulo Coelho.

_"You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen."_

Amelia found the quote to be interesting; something about the nature of the quote made it feel like the quote was foreshadowing something grave. She nodded it off, reminding herself that the majority of the quotes never held true to her life. With her mother's second call, Amelia quickly gathered her belongings and rushed out of the door of her spacious, two-story "mansion". It was a result of her dad's hard work as a doctor and her mother's keen eye as a photographer.

The sky was clear, shining with a radiance that couldn't be emulated by any artificial light of the night. The sun's radiant gaze struck the begging tulips with its generous warmth. Morning glories opened their azure petals to bathe in the flaming ball of light's emanating warmth. However, a looming presence of clouds was plastered far away from the serene atmosphere. To sum it up, thunderstorms were coming around the late afternoon.

Amelia walked to school, her mind wrapping itself around the quote she had pointed to. Would she receive a bad grade? Would something _good_ actually happen in school? Would a foreign-exchange student arrive and becomes friends with her? Would she be asked out-

_No, scratch that, _she thought to herself.

* * *

**OP: Atmospheric Fantasia - SBP4**

**Episode 1 - High Tension! I'm a Pretty Cure?!**

* * *

Amelia took a right on to Sparkle Avenue, coming closer to the large, burnt-umber monstrosity that was Micoron Academy. If somebody asked her out in the 9th grade, she would promptly reject. Amelia despised how many shows were centered around love, when the characters could be ages 5-10. In the real world, however, love during the school age is an illusion. Although she loves magical girl shows, Amelia felt that falling in love at the age of 14 was completely ridiculous. She believed that professing such an important and vital emotion to somebody that you wouldn't remember in a year or you're likely judging on one or two prospects was stupid.

She entered Micoron Academy, met with a bustling array of different people. Micoron Academy is a public high school that decided to don a dress code and the academy title to, in Amelia's opinion, torture its students relentlessly. Using her lesser-than-average height to her advantage, Amelia squeezed through the crowd unnoticed and made it to the staircase on her way to 3rd floor English class. She looked out the window to the right of the staircase, and noticed a figure darting in the air.

It seemed like that of a dog, but Amelia knew that there was no way a dog was jumping across roofs. Her guess was that it was a cosplayer (which Star Island had an abundance of) pretending to be Spiderman or another superhero. However, she became affixed with the majestic creature, leaping across buildings with such grace. Amelia pondered the possibility of it having been a wolf cosplayer, if they existed, but the graceful movements and enchanting aura were too canine to be emulated by humans properly.

The late bell rang, jolting her back into reality. Amelia opened the corroded door and dashed to English with Mrs. Pieres, plopping down on her seat that was flanked by her two best friends, Maxwell Carris and Janice Eris. The middle-aged teacher, with a straight brown hair, flashed her signature _what-is-wrong-with-you_ face.

"Hey, Amelia! Did you watch the premiere of _Starlight Princess_?" Janice piped up excitedly.

"Hey, and yes! It was so awesome!" she replied, watching as Maxwell sketched his newest portrait.

"Whatcha drawing?" Amelia asked the quiet boy. Maxwell, being slightly autistic, did not speak that much. His talents in drawing and writing spoke for him.

"A flower." he calmly replied.

Amelia smiled and turned back to her desk. She was glad that, even if she ignored the entire population of Micoron Academy, she still had her two best friends. Mrs. Pieres began her boring lesson in her terrible drawl, drifting Amelia's interest towards the graffiti on her desk. The majority of it was covered in drawings of unmentionables, and a conversation in blue marker was etched onto the corner of the desk. The first person was complimenting the other, and ended his/her tiny paragraph with: _Whoever reading this is also as cute as a doll!_

Amelia pondered the statement. Was she as cute as a doll? She didn't believe so. If she really was, wouldn't a dimwitted boy have already proclaimed his fake love for her? If she really was, wouldn't she be popular and cherished by all? She believed she wasn't, so she concluded that the logic was flawed.

The rest of the day went by a blur for Amelia. She barely paid attention to anything, still fixated on the majestic creature that was jumping from building to building. After finally making it out of school in one piece, Amelia started down the long, straight path to home. Although the path was direct, there were many alleys, which she found unsettling. Only at night, of course.

A quirk of Amelia's was that she had a "day" perspective and a "night" perspective. Her day perspective rendered her as fearless as can be, strutting past Alley A, Alley B, and the dreaded Alley Q with ease. Then, when night fell, if she was so unlucky as to pass these alleys again, she could guarantee that she would be running faster than a galloping horse.

Amelia passed by the alleys she had all named, taking a stop at Alley G-7 to sniff the daffodils. She finally made it to Alley Q. For some reason, she felt a dark aura emanating from the alley, which left her feeling uneasy. However, she became curious at what was actually in Alley Q. Maybe there was an ancient relic that would take her on an adventure. She was determined to finally check out what was inside the alley that had stricken her heart with fear. Her quote of the morning came to her mind as her courage surged.

With much bravery, she stepped into the treacherous territory. Scanning the area, Amelia found nothing unusual. She looked orward, and saw a bluish-yellow blob. _There was nothing scary_, Amelia thought to herself, _it's all in your-_

_Wait a minute..._

Amelia quickly backtracked and peered back at the "blob". It was not a blob, but rather a hurt dog-like creature. It had a furry blue body, with pointy ears tipped with white and yellow-furred inside, and a long, furry tail. Two wings were sprouted on its back, and the creature was collapsed on its side. Its face was contorted in pain that seemingly came from a gash in its hind leg.

It was the creature Amelia had seen jumping from roof to roof earlier.

She slowly neared the extraterrestrial being, hastily grabbing a stick with her sweaty hand and gently poking it from arm distance. It was breathing ruggedly, which brought many questions to Amelia's mind. What was this creature? Why was he/she here? And more importantly, what had gotten it in such a condition?

Amelia poked it a bit harder, but her shaky hands accidentally poked the creature in the forehead. The dog-like creature stirred peacefully for a moment, and then its ice-blue eyes shot open and stared her down. She fell on her bottom and scrambled back hurriedly as the being assumed an offensive stance.

"Nice doggy-creature-thing! Play nice, boy or girl!" Amelia stammered.

"Stay back, Nihilitian! I'm warning you!" it snarled ferociously.

Amelia stared wide-eyed at the creature, "D-DID YOU JUST TALK?!" She knew she had to take risks, but this was ridiculous.

"Don't play dumb! I know you're here to kidnap me and bring you to your evil king! How foolish of you to even try to deceive me, Queen Aureus's trusty companion Magnus!" he (Amelia assumed he was male from his deep voice and name) roared.

Suddenly, his eyes closed tight as he gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor. Instincts kicked in as Amelia scrambled towards Magnus and cradled his head in her lap.

"Y-you, your aura... it's... comforting..." he gazed at me with a glazed look in his icy eyes.

"Um, ok..." Amelia began, "Where are you hurt? Your leg?"

"Y-You're not a Nihilitian, are you?" he rose from her lap and continued staring warily at the girl.

"I'm a human, if that counts. Now, I know I've probably gone off the deep end because I'm talking to an animal-or-whatever-you-are, but who are you? I'll take you somewhere safe and then you can explain, but right now you need to trust me and let me take you somewhere safer." Amelia explained.

"No, they'll find me anywhere. I feel them. They're coming! Run, human, run! Don't let them find you! They will..." he stopped as his eyes widened and a shadow cascaded over the two.

* * *

**Eyecatch A: Stars fly across the screen to reveal a picture of the Cures standing atop a building with a giant crescent moon behind them and wind blowing their hair and capes.**

**Eyecatch B: The Destiny Token is seen flipping in a starry sky to reveal a character: Amelia**

* * *

Amelia's head slowly spun around as she came face-to-face with a looming man. He was very chubby and had a ghostly white complexion with glowing yellow eyes and close-cropped black hair. A sky blue Hawaiian shirt several sizes too tight was fitted around his fat rolls, and his stubby legs were encased in cargo shorts.

"Hey, you! I ain't got all day for this, so do as I say and hand that thing over! " with a thick New York accent, the man's fat finger pointed to Magnus. Magnus had assumed an offensive pose again, a low growl erupting from his throat.

"Hello? Hello! Are you even listening?" he jabbed his finger out again as Amelia's blank eyes stared at the man.

She looked back at Magnus, who's pugnacious expression was replaced by a genuine display of fear. _Who was I to interfere with a dog and his owner?_ she thought to herself, _Unless this is the beginning of a sci-fi adventure._

"I dunno... he doesn't seem very happy to see you, Mr..." Amelia trailed off.

"The name's INOTELO. Ya want me to spell that out for ya? Listen here, I got an appointment at 3:00 and it's almost time for that so hand him over and stop being such a brat! Also, I'm hungry and this stinkin' organization isn't going to pay me overtime and- hey, are you even listening?!" Inotelo yelled.

"Err .." she faltered.

"Hand. Over. The. Damn. Dog." his hand came closer to Amelia.

"Please..." she heard Magnus plea under his breath.

"But... he doesn't want to-" Amelia was cut off by the man's sudden shift in tone.k

"Fine? You wanna play that game? That's cool, I'll just kill you and take the damn Aurean with me!" he looked around, and found the stick Amelia had used earlier.

"Nisemuko, manifest your doom!" he chanted, and he threw a small cube at the stick.

Suddenly, the stick augmented rapidly. It became a giant stick with large, red eyes and bony hands and feet that sent chills throughout Amelia's entire body. This wasn't a sci-fi adventure. This was a magical girl show. She secretly hoped something would magically give her powers and let her fight this evil monster, but she knew that things like that could never happen in the real world. Plus, she would become a lover-of-love, which she had no intention to become.

Amelia, nonetheless, stood up and guarded Magnus. The eyes in the back of her head saw that he was looking up at her, fear still embedded in his eyes.

"Kill this girl for invading in my damn plans!" he points his finger at Amelia, and the stick lunged at her as she braced herself for the heavy impact. _Well, this is probably a good time to repent. I repent for eating so many cookies and accidentally knocking Mom's toothbrush into the toilet and shredding Dad's credit card when I was 5 even though I was completely justified because I was 5 and forgetting to bring back my Littlest Pet Shop collection and blaming it on Aaron and..._

Amelia stopped her repents when she realized that the blow had never come. She slowly opens her eyes, and saw a woman dressed in white and pale blue robes with flowing white hair and a golden crown on her head controlling a rainbow force-field in front of her. She turned towards Amelia, her neon pink eyes reflecting pools of emotion.

"Amelia Seyfert, I am very happy to meet you. My name is Queen Aureus, and I have a request for you." she summoned a chrome key with a blue-star emblem at the top.

"Become the legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Stardust. Collect a team of six other individuals, and embark on the quest to retrieve the seven Maiden Pieces of the shattered Maiden Mirror. I trust that Magnus, my companion and yours too, will inform you of everything. Please, Amelia, your world and mine are in great imminent danger from Nihilitia. Please help us." and with that, she disappeared just as she came.

Amelia stood in shock, contemplating the events that had just occurred. She stared at the key in her hand with wide eyes, and then looked back at Magnus helplessly.

"W-what the heck am I supposed to do?!" I asked, raging emotions confusing my mind.

"I don't know, just do something! The force-field is going to break!" he replied back, urgency in his voice.

"A-alright, let's see what I can do!" she focused all her energy into the key.

The chrome object, rippling with light, began to glow with an azure hue. She pointed it upwards as the space around her turned into a rapidly moving expanse of stars in a dark blue sky. "Pretty Cure," Amelia shouted as she began tracing a star of blue light in front of her, "Galactic Shift!" She pointed the key up again, the star following in front of it. "Stardust Splash!" Amelia threw the key towards the ground, transforming the blue star into a glowing azure mandala below her. Amelia is bathed in the glowing light, and her scenery changed to that of fleeting, dark clouds tinged with red moving across a dark blue sky. Amelia opened her eyes and twirled around as blue ribbons with small stars floating around them formed red armbands with yellow rings and small blue wings protruding out of them. Two stars appeared below her and rose up her legs to create blue, knee-length boots with yellow linings. She spun around as a giant star appeared above her, and she controlled it with an invisible force and shot it in front of her. Spinning, the star eventually stopped a few ways from her and began flashing with the colors of the rainbow. It sent a rainbow burst of ribbons at her while rotating rapidly, forming Amelia's blue belly shirt with a yellow lining at the bottom and white-winged shoulder pads, along with her blue skirt with a yellow layer and white layer under and red frills in the center and blue shorts with spiky yellow linings. A bright yellow star flew from the clouds and attached itself to Amelia's chest, with red "wings" that popped out of it. She clapped her hands, creating two small blue stars that attached to her inner shoulders and slowly created a blue cape with a white lining. A small string of white stardust floated around Amelia's neck and ears to form an orbiting choker with a blue gem and blue star earrings. The key fell from above, and she clapped it to create a golden belt around the top of her skirt with a circular depression in the front. Amelia clapped the key again and it became a blue gem that she inserted in the slot in her belt. Another ring of twinkling stardust turned her hair into a red-to-blue gradient wave. Two strands in front of Amelia's hair are kept there with small red beads with white wings, and two side-by-side, small buns formed on each side of her head with yellow hairbands and four multicolored feathers standing behind each pair of buns. The rest of her hair stayed long in the process.

The clouds dissipated, leaving a newly-transformed Amelia back in Alley Q, standing before the Nisemuko.

She stared at her hands, which were radiating white. She posed, and echoed her intro, "The glistening promise embedded within the stars, Cure Stardust!"

_Wait a minute, again..._ Amelia thought to herself as she stared at her hands again...

_I'M A PRETTY CURE?!_

* * *

**ED: Frontier ⋆ Finale - Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**Preview:**

Amelia: You better explain what the heck is going on, Magnus!

Magnus: I will, but at least defeat the enemy first!

Amelia: OK, this is too much for me, I want old Amelia back now.

Magnus: I'm afraid that's not going to happen.

Amelia: What?!

* * *

**Next Time On Space⋆Bound Pretty Cure: I Cannot Help You! Amelia Refuses?**

Amelia: See you later!

* * *

**(A/N) This took beyond forever to change from 1st-3rd person D: but nonetheless I hope you enjoy it! =)**


	3. Ep2 - I Cannot Help You! Amelia Refuses?

**(A/N): Let's move the Author Notes from the end to the beginning, just for this episode! \\(^o^)/  
I had a lot of fun writing this chapter xD I hope you all found it well too! I wasn't sure whether the part with Magnus turning into a human and all would be acceptable but I thought it would accentuate how Magnus is unfamiliar with the human world so sorry if it's kind of weird xD**

**Thanks for reading! Stay Classy =)**

* * *

"Hmm..." a man tapped his fingers on his throne arm, watching the scene unfold on the portal in front of him.

The man, sitting on a golden throne, was in a small, dark room. The only lights that lit the chamber were the three burning torches on each stony wall. A lone window behind the man gave view to an orange sky with dark clouds floating in it. Tall buildings created rectangular caricatures in the sky.

The man was quite tall and built, and had olive skin with long, maroon hair and bright red eyes. He was wearing kingly robes in maroon and accented with white. His fingers continued tapping his throne arm as he watched the portal in front of him. He saw a Pretty Cure fighting against his creation. He wondered of how the Pretty Cure came to be, and pondered whether the magical warrior could defeat his creation.

He then smiled, knowing the answer.

"King," the silhouette of a middle-aged woman appeared in the rightmost portal in the collection of portals that were in front of the King's throne.

"Come forth, Vexeina." his deep, raspy voice beckoned the woman.

She stepped through the portal to reveal a pale-skinned, hourglass-framed woman with much make-up, bright yellow eyes, and curly purple hair.

"As you can see, that lazy bum has gotten nowhere in his progress. I assure you that sending me will bring the best results." she bowed down.

The king grunted, and Vexeina watched him intently.

"Very well, Vexeina. Do not disappoint me." he rasped.

"I won't, my king." she bowed once more, and slunk back into her portal.

* * *

**OP: Atmospheric Fantasia - SBP4**

**Episode 2 - I Cannot Help You! Amelia Refuses?**

* * *

_Take a deep breath, Amelia. Remember all of those magical girls shows, and_ _think _Amelia attempted to calm herself with reassuring words.

The Nisemuko warily glanced at Amelia with its cold eyes as Inotelo raged, "Oh man, this girl's a Pretty Cure?! Jeez, I thought they were gone or something!"

She turned back to Magnus and cried, "What do I do now?!"

"I have no idea! Just try an attack or something!" exasperation lined his voice.

Amelia looked at the Nisemuko, which had not let up on its frightening gaze. She took a deep breath and began calculating how to defeat it. She figured that most magical girls possessed superhuman strength, and she tested her ability by leaping in the air. To her satisfaction, she rose several feet into the air and high above the Nisemuko.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Magnus yelled, and the Nisemuko's expression mirrored his confusion.

Amelia then dived, kicking the monster's cube with great force. She somersaulted backwards and assumed an offensive stance as the Nisemuko recovered from its blow, crying out in a distorted language. She leaped again and began rapidly punching at the cube, attempting to break it. She knew that the center of a monster was its key to defeat.

"You can keep hittin' it all ya want, but it ain't gonna matter!" Inotelo smirked, and Amelia smirked back.

"That's what you think." she kicked the Nisemuko again, sending it flying.

Amelia raised her finger upwards as the space around her became a flat terrain with no surroundings and nothing but a starry sky.

"Energize, the particles of promises!" she called, causing the specks of white to cycle around in the sky and gradually increase in speed.

"Pretty Cure!" The stars all peeled off of the dark blue sky and coalesced onto Amelia's finger to form a spinning mass of stars resembling a spiral galaxy, "Stardust Shower!" she shot it at the Nisemuko.

The particles struck the Nisemuko's cube, and it cried out as it was bathed in a bright white light.

"Finalize!" With a clap of her hands, the Nisemuko dissolved in a burst of sparkles.

"Tch... I'll get ya back next time, you hear me?!" Inotelo yelled and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Amelia collapsed to her knees, staring at her hands once again. Magnus trotted over to her._  
_

"Thank you for saving me, I am forever indebted to you. I also apologize sincerely for my demeanor earlier." he bowed his head.

"It was nothing. Now let's get you somewhere safe so we can figure out what's going on. How do I 'detransform' or whatever the term is?" Amelia asked.

"I haven't a clue. Maybe it has to do with the gem in your belt?" he offered.

Amelia toyed with the gem to no avail. She tapped on it repeatedly, and the third time washed her in a scintillating light that dissipated to reveal her old clothes and hair. The key reappeared in her hand.

"That's your Galactic Key. Use it to transform." Magnus said.

"Captain Obvious much? OK, so now I'm back to normal, but what about you? You look like a dog in this world but you have wings and if somebody sees me carrying you we're both being sent to Area 51." Amelia responded.

"So then take me in my Parvus form. I have three forms: Parvus, Medus, and Amplus. This is my Medus form." Magnus stated, and instantly transformed into a smaller, plush version of himself with a poof of white smoke.

"W-what the heck?!" Amelia picked up Magnus.

"You can take me now, right?" Magnus asked, "Or will we be taken to the aforementioned area?"

"N-no, we won't. Just give me a few seconds to recuperate. Or minutes. Or hours." Amelia sighed.

Back at Amelia's house, Amelia and Magnus, in his small form, sat on her bed.

"So now, explain to me. Everything. I have the time. My parents won't be home until 9:00 p.m. because it's Friday." Amelia pressured the creature.

"Alright... nnghh..." he winced, which reminded Amelia of his wound.

"Oh yeah, let me get gauze to wrap around your leg. You're going to have to go back to your Medium Form or whatever it was." Amelia informed, and he did in another poof of white smoke.

She raced to the closet outside her room and pulled out a roll of gauze. Amelia gently wrapped it around the hurt leg, and Magnus stared at her while she did so.

"How'd you get this gash? It's pretty deep." Amelia inquired.

"I fell off a roof of a building and accidentally scraped myself on a sharp surface. It'll heal quickly; my kind regenerates faster then other beings." Magnus replied.

"OK, now you're patched up. Now explain to me, and I want every single detail juicily squeezed to the last drop." Amelia firmly stated.

"Alright," he took in a deep breath, and began.

"I come from a land called Aureaminare. Millenniums ago, the universe was under siege from the warring, nomad nation of Nihilitia. However, they were stopped in their quest to destroy the universe by the Pretty Cures of our land. The nation was sealed in the Maiden Mirror, a powerful mirror that resides in our land. Unfortunately, the Pretty Cure of that time had to sacrifice their own lives to create the Maiden Mirror. Now, Nihilitia has finally broken through the seal and is attacking the universe once again. That's why Queen Aureus sent me, her trusty companion, to find the seven Pretty Cures to once again stop the Nihilitians. And that's where you come in, Cure Stardust." Magnus illustrated with paw movements.

"Hmm... interesting. Well, you got the wrong gal. Why don't you just take this key and give it to somebody else that's interested. Thanks." Amelia pulled out the key and gave it to Magnus. He stared at the key, and then lifted his gaze towards Amelia.

"You can't."

"Well of course I can! I just-"

"Once a Galactic Key has resonated with a heart, it _cannot_ be given to another. You are now Cure Stardust until your death." Magnus's cold words rang in the air.

Amelia blinked several times, "W-well, you forced me to-"

"No, your heart and your desire allowed you to resonate with the Galactic Key. Therefore, I had no involvement in your gift."

"B-but..." the girl's mind raced for rebuttals, even though she knew that Magnus was correct.

_This can't be happening_ Amelia repeated the phrase to herself, _There is no way that this is going on. I am not a magical girl. This is not happening to me._

"Cure Stardust? Are you all right?" Magnus inquired.

"I'm just peachy. Peachy keen! Oh, and the name is AMELIA." she spat.

"Again, your situation has nothing to-"

"Yes, I realized. So now what do I do? I'm now a magical girl and now I have to start loving everything and finding the good in every situation and be the Mary Sue of the century. Just fine and dandy." tears began to form at Amelia's eyes.

"If it is any comfort to you, Amelia, you will not be alone on this journey. You will have friends to aid you on your quest, along with myself and the entirety of Aureaminare to support you." Magnus's monotone voice did nothing to calm Amelia.

"I don't want this, don't you understand?! I want to be me again, I want to be Amelia Seyfert, the unnoticed weird girl who has her two awesome best friends and is completely normal! I don't want to be a magical girl, no matter how many of those shows I watch!" with an exasperated look at the creature, she closed her eyes and began weeping between her knees.

She sat there crying, not noticing a white poof of smoke in front of her. She also didn't realize a human hand had begun stroking her hair gently.

"Do not cry, Amelia." Magnus attempted to soothe the crying girl.

She wiped her eyes, "I-I guess you're ri-wait..."

Her head shot up and came face to face with an unfamiliar and very handsome boy that seemed to be 15-16. He had spiky, dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing nothing but blue boxers with gauze wrapped around his leg, and his six-pack was visible.

"AAAH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Amelia, with eyes wider than a deer caught in the headlights, grabbed a pillow and scrambled to the far end of her room.

"I'm Magnus." he tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"B-b-b-bu-bu-but y-y-y-you're..." she pointed at him.

"This is my Amplus form. Remember, I have three forms?" Magnus reiterated.

"B-b-b-bu-bu-but y-y-y-YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!" Amelia yelled.

He cocked his head to the side again, "So?"

Amelia facepalmed.

* * *

**Eyecatch A: Stars fly across the screen to reveal a picture of the Cures standing atop a building with a giant crescent moon behind them and wind blowing their hair and capes.**

**Eyecatch B: The Destiny Token is seen flipping in a starry sky to reveal a character: Magnus**

* * *

"So, what should your name be?" Amelia stopped at the last of her checklist.

Amelia had found the first set of clothes in her dad's immense wardrobe and given it to Magnus to wear; a black button-down shirt with dark-blue jeans and a red tie. They then moved outside to Amelia's backyard for fresh air in the late evening. Amelia's backyard was quite spacious, with much privacy due to the surrounding evergreen trees that towered high into the sky. The dark blue sky, coupled with the orange street lights and dark clouds, gave much inspiration to Amelia. The two sat on the top floor of the white, three-story gazebo. Each story had a white couch, a center table, and a spiral staircase allowed for floor-to-floor access. With yellow lights hanging around the sides and white curtains filtering the gentle breeze, the gazebo was a perfect place to unwind and relax.

However, Amelia could not relax at the fact that Magnus was completely unprepared in case he was discovered in his human form. She had began crafting a fake identity for him using his real human statistics. She had gotten his age (16), height (5'10''), weight (168 lb.), and other descriptions, but was stumped on a name.

"Magnus." he triumphantly stated.

"No," Amelia grumbled, "You're supposed to have _two_ names. A first name and a last name, like me, Amelia Seyfert." Amelia explained.

"Oh, OK. So then make me Magnus Seyfert." he offered.

"That would make us related. If you have the same last name and you live together, people are going to think you're related. Why not use Magnus as a last name, and maybe make your first name something like Aaron or Chase. I like Chase Magnus." she brainstormed.

"In terms of human names, I recall one being named 'Topher'. Is that an acceptable human male name?" Magnus inquired.

"It is, but it's kind of... well... oh whatever. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. From now on, you are Topher Magnus when you are human." Amelia checked off the last checkbox and placed the clipboard on the table.

"Well, that's over. So now wha-"

"Watch out!" Magnus suddenly dived towards Amelia and shielded her from an unknown force.

"Wah...!" he covers her as a loud blast occurs and causes the gazebo to rumble.

His face was close to Amelia's, making her blush and freeze over. With a quick glance at her, he turned around to see a figure floating in the dark blue sky.

"Amelia, it's the Nihilitians. You must transform! Amelia? Amelia!" he snapped in her face, but she was stricken from the sudden intimate moment.

"I see you, Pretty Cure! You can't hide from Vexeina, the most beautiful woman in this world!" a seductive, yet frightening voice boomed.

"Amelia, wake up!" the final snap did the trick, bringing the girl out of her trance.

"W-w-what what what?!" Amelia shot up and looked around frantically.

He pointed outside, where the figure of a middle-aged woman who called herself Vexeina awaited.

"Ugh... not again!" Amelia groaned, and dashed out of the gazebo.

"Pretty Cure, Galactic Shift! Stardust Splash!"

Amelia transformed and confronted the woman on the grassy ground, who was holding a pink Nisemuko cube in her hand. She lowered herself from the sky and smirked. She was a middle-aged woman with pale skin, large, lemon yellow eyes, and a slew of makeup embedded onto her wrinkling face. The only phrase that Amelia could describe "Vexeina" with was, "trying too hard."

"I'm glad you came, darling Pretty Cure! Nisemuko, manifest your doom!" she throws it at the gazebo, giving it large white arms and legs and bright red eyes with thick pink eye shadow.

"Magnus!" Amelia yelled, but Magnus had already jumped from the Nisemuko onto the floor in his dog form.

"Do not worry about me, Cure Stardust. Focus on the enemy." he stated.

Amelia leaped up and attempted to strike the Nisemuko's cube with her fist, but an electric shock sent Amelia spiraling away. She quickly rose back up and dive-kicked the cube, only to be bounced back.

"What's up with this? I can't hit it at all!" Amelia cried.

"You may have to use your magic." Magnus informed as he dodged a rain of white energy particles shot from the monster.

"But I don't know what my magic is besides my purifying move!" she leaped out of the way as the monster struck its arm to the ground, leaving a huge dent in the grassy terrain.

"Cure Stardust, just concentrate your powers and do something!" Magnus urged.

She landed on the ground and began racking her brain for answers. What could she do? She looked at the Nisemuko, which was glaring at her evilly. It had already caused so much destruction that would cost much to fix. Magical girls seemed to have infinite magic, so Amelia would most likely have it too.

She focused on her hand, attempting to create a ball of energy. However, nothing happened. Little did she know that the Nisemuko had launched a blast of white energy towards her.

"Look out!" Magnus yelled and bounded in front of her, taking the shot and tumbling away.

"Magnus!" Amelia looked at the hurt dog in shock.

She turned back to the monster and attempted to use a Stardust Shower to no avail. _What's going on?_ she thought worriedly to herself as she continuously dodged the attacks, _Why isn't my magic working?_

"You must believe in your magic before you can use it, Amelia." a disembodied, female voice rang in her ears.

"Who said that?!" Amelia shouted.

"It is me, Amelia. Queen Aureus. Amelia, believe in your powers. That is the only way they will work." her serene voice instructed the girl.

"O-Okay...?" Amelia muttered and attempted to "believe" in her powers.

She looked back at Magnus while still in the air, who was still struggling to get back on his feet. She had to save him, at least. He had been patient and somewhat kind so far. Amelia backtracked to the creation of the fake identity. She realized that, although she was annoyed initially, she found it fun. Maybe she had to look in the whole magical girl crisis in a different light.

Her mind swamped back to the quote she chose earlier: _"You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen."  
_

Suddenly, her hand began to glow blue. Amelia now knew what her magic was.

She landed on the ground and spun around to create a blue ring of energy.

"Star Ring!" Amelia pointed her finger up, and the ring coalesced onto her finger to form a glowing blue star outline of energy that she shot at the Nisemuko, hitting its arm and causing it to cry out in pain.

She then clapped her hands to create a giant blue star that she punched to create small star shards that gravitated towards her outstretched hands to create two giant stars that landed square on the Nisemuko's cube, "Reversal Blast!"

"Yes, you're getting the hang of it!" Magnus exclaimed with delight.

She then unleashed a Stardust Shower on the Nisemuko, "Finalize!"

The Nisemuko disappeared into a cloud of pink dust, sparkles floating around the area. The previously-damaged land had restored itself, making Amelia sigh in relief.

"Pshh... that was just beginner's luck!" Vexeina grumbled.

"You're still here?" Amelia asked in an irritated, monotone voice.

Vexeina simply glared at the girl and disappeared.

"Phew, I'm glad things go back to normal. The damages would have costed so much to fix, and how would I have explained it to my parents?" she collapsed to her knees and detransformed.

"You did it! Good job, Amelia!" Magnus ambled over to Amelia, but collapsed right in front of her.

"Magnus! You're wounded badly!" Amelia looked in horror at the large bruise on his side.

"I-It was nothing. As long as you're safe. And, as I stated earlier, my wound heal earlier-" he paused as he noticed the girl was tearing up, "Amelia? Why are you crying?"

"Why'd you help me? I was so irritated with you and probably made you feel terrible. Why did you save me? I could've just taken the hit and gotten hurt and it would've been fine but you saved me and I don't understand why. You haven't even met me for a day but you still saved me." she covered her face, wiping away the threatening tears.

"Amelia, from now on we are partners. Partners look out for each other, no matter the circumstances. Also, you had saved me earlier today. It was only natural for me to pay you back." he explained.

Amelia wiped away her tears and smiled at the dog. She wasn't so keen on continuing this, but she could at least live with it with a partner like Magnus.

"Can... can I just... give you a hug?" she awkwardly stuttered.

"Hug? What is that?" Magnus inquired.

"It's this." and she embraced the dog.

They sat there for a while, simply hugging, "I guess I can be a magical girl if you're my partner."

"That's nice to hear." he replied.

The moon had now risen, and was shining in the dark night sky as the stars emulated the sparkling radiance of the celestial body.

* * *

**ED: Frontier ⋆ Finale - Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**Preview:**

Magnus: Amelia, you must find six other individuals to help you on your quest.

Amelia: Yeah, but how am I supposed to know who's fit for the role? It can't be just anybody, you know.

Magnus: Use the Destiny Token, it'll lead you to the next Cure candidate.

Amelia: You say it like we're running to be a Cure. We're people too! I don't want another person to have to go through this struggle unwillingly, like ME.

Magnus: Oh, well we definitely wouldn't want _that_ *chuckles*

Amelia: Grr...

* * *

**Next Time On Space⋆Bound Pretty Cure: Sudden Appearance! Cure Sunrise Enters the Fray!**

Amelia: See you later!


	4. Ep3 - Sudden Appearance! Cure Sunrise!

"Aah!" a high-pitched shriek rose from Vexeina's voice as she fell out of a mirror into a dark-blue conference room.

The small room was dimly lit, with a long glass table with blue accents standing in the middle of it. Several chairs lined the table, but only two were occupied.

"What did he do to ya?" Inotelo smirked, although he knew the answer.

"Can it, fatso. You already know what happens when you fail." Vexeina sat in her respective chair and pulled out a small mirror to touch up, "My hair and makeup are completely ruined!"

"I presumed that the both of you would be useless, anyway. If you can't do as much as eliminate a _single_ Pretty Cure, I would call that a complete pity." another man chuckled.

The man, pale-skinned and red-eyed, was wearing a white button-down shirt with a black coat and black pants. He had a large top-hat, and the rest of his white hair traveled down the sides of his face as dreadlocks.

"Degruen... you think you're so much better than every-" Vexeina was cut off by Degruen.

"I would advise you to save your breath, Vexeina, for all the explaining you'll have to do when I capture that Aureminarean and defeat that Pretty Cure." Degruen smirked, and disappeared into the mirror at the far end of the room.

"That guy..." Vexeina angrily grasped her lipstick, nearly crushing it in her hand, "He's so overconfident and shrewd and-"

"He's right when he says you talk too much." Inotelo sighed and proceeded to procure a pack of potato chips and promptly eat them.

* * *

"You're doing much better than before." Amelia clapped her hands.

She was currently engulfed in improving Magnus's handwriting, "just to be safe." Although his handwriting definitely left a lot to be desired, Amelia was determined and not about to give up. She had already made him practice the alphabet, and was now instructing him to write his name.

"Is this acceptable?" he held up the piece of looseleaf paper.

Scrawled onto the paper was a messy and large, but legible string of ink letters: _MAGNUS_.

"If it's legible, it passes. Just remember to curve the 'S' more. Now, try writing my name." Amelia instructed.

He then began to etch her name with the blue pen, slowly sketching each letter. He held up the paper again, and Amelia's name was right under his. It was acceptable handwriting, Amelia thought.

"Alright, looks like you're OK for tonight!" she smiled.

"May I keep this paper with me?" Magnus asked.

"If you really want to, go right ahead. I don't see why you'd need it, though. Now, let's figure out the sleeping situation..." Amelia responded.

"I can sleep on the floor. I usually choose to sleep on the floors of the palace." he offered.

"Um, no way. I would feel so guilty if you slept on the floor. Can you sleep in your... er... plush dog form? I don't want my mom randomly popping in to see a dude, let alone another person sleeping in my room." she ran her hair through her head while looking around the room.

"Oh, I forgot to mention those details. I can only sleep in my Medus form, and I must bathe in my Amplus form. Otherwise, I can remain in my Parvus form so I can be out of sight." Magnus explained.

"So, if I'm getting these terms correct, you sleep as a dog and you have to take a shower as a human. That can be worked out. Therefore, you can sleep on my bed as long as you keep your distance from me and you can get up earlier than me and shower. Then, I'll take you to school when you're in your plush dog form and when we're home I guess you can remain in your most comfortable form." she decided.

"I'm humbled that you would allow me to rest on a bed. Thank you." Magnus bowed politely.

"Err... you don't have to be so polite with me, you know..." Amelia sheepishly replied.

He rose and looked at her straight in the eyes, making her flinch, "I was rude to you on our initial meeting, and I feel that the best apology for that is to be as polite as possible. I'm truly sorry if it brings you any discomfort."

"Uh... I accept your apology?" she stuttered.

That night, Amelia had trouble sleeping. It was only natural that she wouldn't be able to sleep after all that had happened. After being curious to visit the alley that she knew was possessed, she was suddenly thrown into this mysterious quest with new magical powers to retrieve some magical pieces of a magic mirror while fighting against creepy monsters and dealing with a clueless-about-Earth-life and overly polite winged dog/plush winged dog/human.

It was too much to for her to process, and questions continuously bogged down her mind. She turned, staring at the sleeping Magnus. He was peacefully breathing, and didn't move around much for a dog. A strange feeling struck her as she realized that Magnus probably didn't want to be here either. Maybe he had a nice life in Aureaminare, and coming here only to adjust to human life was a struggle for him.

Amelia sighed, rolled over, and closed her eyes as the gentle hands of deep sleep clutched her.

* * *

**OP: Atmospheric Fantasia - SBP4**

**Episode 2 - Sudden Appearance! Cure Sunrise Enters the Fray!**

* * *

"So, how is Aureaminare like?" Amelia asked.

The two were walking past the alleys to school. Since he didn't weigh much, Magnus was poking his head out of Amelia's purple and blue sling bag in his dog form.

"Aureaminare is a wonderful place. It's, how you call it, a utopian society. Everything is colorful and beautiful, and the palace is made out of gold. All the people are generally kind to one another, and it's just a very nice place to be." Magnus explained.

"I wouldn't live there." Amelia abruptly responded.

Magnus shot her a quizzical look, to which she replied, "In a place like that, you're definitely going to find many people who gush about... _love_."

"What is wrong with love? Love is a wonderful thing. Although I haven't experienced it, it seems to be something great." he inquired with confusion in his deep voice.

"This may come to you as a shock, mainly because I'm supposed to be a magical girl, but I _hate love_. Love is useless, pointless, and just causes problems. If you don't agree with me, then fine. I'm not asking you to believe in what I believe. I just don't like love, especially how it's portrayed in magical girl shows." Amelia sighed as she turned onto Sparkle Avenue.

"Well-" was all Magnus could utter before...

_THUD!_

Suddenly, Amelia was reeling from the impact on the floor. Her bag had spilled out, leaving Magnus in his plush form amidst all her notebooks and papers. Rubbing her head, she looked up to see a girl her age also rubbing her head. The girl had a brown bob cut and slightly tan skin. She had a pink hairband with a pink bow on it, and was wearing the Micoron Academy outfit.

"Ouch..." she slowly opened her pink-colored eyes, and then became wide-eyed, "OHMIGODI'MSOSORRYHERELETMEGETYOURSTUFF!"

Before Amelia could reply, the girl shuffled through the belongings to collect the items that had fallen out of her bag, as well as Amelia's.

"Whoa, wait!" Amelia stopped her.

"I'MSORRYBUTI'MLATESOHERE'SYOURSTUFFANDI'MSORRYBYE!" the girl quickly shouts while shoving Amelia's items towards her and runs off.

Amelia blinked a few times, registering what had just happened. She quickly picked out Magnus from the mess handed to her, ensuring his wellbeing before continuing to sort her papers and notebooks. However, something else caught her eye on the floor. It was a red coin of some sorts, and it was flashing red. Next to it was a small mirror, but tinted red. Amelia picked up the objects, examining them in her hand.

"What... are these? Did that girl drop these?" she marveled at the beautiful items.

"Those are... the Destiny Mirror and the Destiny Token!" Magnus exclaimed.

"What are they for?" fixated on the items, Amelia could not pull her gaze away from the attractive pieces.

The red-tinted mirror was adorned with a decorative golden border that seemingly shimmered. However, it gave off no reflection. Amelia picked up the red coin, which had a pattern similar to the mirror's border engraved onto it, and studied it between her fingertips. For some reason, Amelia was completely captivated by the beauty of the coin and mirror. They were but simple commonplace objects, but gave off a unique aura.

"Amelia, I'd suggest that you do not look at the objects for too long. Staring at them can cause unconsciousness and possible brain trauma." Magnus quickly informed, snapping Amelia back.

"Ah, sorry. What are they for?" Amelia traced the grooves on the mirror's border with her finger.

"These two instruments, as legend states, were used by the past Pretty Cure. The Destiny Mirror will reflect when a Nisemuko appears, and the Destiny Token flashes when a potential Cure is nearby. I wonder why the girl had those items, though..." he trailed off in thought.

"Well, since the coin is flashing, that probably means..." Amelia's eyes shot wide, "No way."

"It looks like we've found the second Cure." Magnus stated.

* * *

**Eyecatch A: Stars fly across the screen to reveal a picture of the Cures standing atop a building with a giant crescent moon behind them and wind blowing their hair and capes.**

**Eyecatch B: The Destiny Token is seen flipping in a starry sky to reveal a character: Sheryl**

* * *

The rest of the school day flashed by Amelia as she fruitlessly searched for the girl. Her efforts were in vain until school had ended.

"So we never really found her, huh?" Amelia sighed as she walked down the path to home.

"It appears not. Maybe we will find her tomorrow." Magnus replied.

"Maybe..." Amelia trailed off as she looked up.

The sky, glimmering with an azure radiance, reflected nothing but positive energy onto Amelia. As she continued walking, she contemplated the things that she hadn't before. Although she had all the information she needed, Amelia knew that she would still be on her toes no matter what. As per the magical girl shows she constantly tuned in to, the enemy would always appear unexpectedly. She had to become a bit more alert to these things, although the new objects she found would probably help with that. Her mind slowly wandered over to the Destiny objects. They were beautiful, but Magnus had noted that they could cause severe brain injury. That was a bit morbid for staring at something, in Amelia's opinion. They were important and useful, though.

Her thoughts were cut short when Magnus suddenly spoke up, "Amelia, look over there!"

Amelia whirled around and saw the girl walking down the opposite street. Her azure eyes widened at the sight, and she quickly called out to the brown-haired girl.

"Hey, you!" Amelia yelled at the top of her lungs, and the girl quickly turned towards her direction with an expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes, you! I need to talk to you!" Amelia shouted at the girl, who simply stood and stared.

Amelia sighed impatiently, and looked both ways before crossing the street and going up to the girl.

"I need to discuss something important with you. Are you free?" Amelia bluntly stated.

"I'm free, but if it's about this morning then I'm really, really sorry!" the girl apologized.

"That's not what it's about. I have a question to ask: Where did you get this mirror and coin?" Amelia pulled out the Destiny items from her bag.

"Those? Oh, I found them on the floor! They were lying on my grass, and I picked them up just in case! The coin was flashing when I picked it up, which was pretty cool. The mirror doesn't really reflect anything but it's still really pretty. Are they yours?" with a mouthful of words, the girl took in a deep breath.

"They're mine but they're not mine, if that makes sense. But that's not the point. The point here is that this coin is flashing because you're a potential Pretty Cure." Amelia explained.

"Pretty Cure? What's that?" she tilted her head inquisitively.

"You're not going to believe this, but they're magical girl superheroes. Unfortunately, I'm one of them and was given the terrible responsibility of finding seven more people to torture with such a fate. I'm really sorry to let you know, but you're going to be a magical girl." Amelia gave the "bad" news.

A wave of silence traveled between the two of them as the other girl began to register the information handed out to her. It took her a few seconds to respond with a giant grin.

"I'll do it!" she triumphantly declared.

Amelia's mouth nearly dropped to the floor, "W-what?! You actually _want_ to do it?!"

"It'll be fun! Who wouldn't want to be a magical girl superhero and fight crime, be showered in praise, maybe even fall in _looooove_..." she rambled on and on.

"Unless I have anything to say about it!" a raspy voice echoed out of the blue.

Suddenly, the space around the two girls turned into a swirling vortex of blue and red.

"Amelia, it's them!" Magnus stated quickly.

"Captain Obvious, what's next? Water is wet?" Amelia deadpanned as she searched her bag for her Galactic Key.

"Welcome, Pretty Cure! This will be your first, and last meeting with me. After I finish this, I'll finally get my paycheck raise like I deserve!" a pale-skinned man dressed in formal attire appears. He appeared to be a bit old, and had white dreadlocks, blood-red eyes, and a black top hat with a green gem on it.

"I wonder why the fashion police hasn't arrested you yet..." Amelia muttered to herself.

"Your snide remarks are unappreciated, Pretty Cure. You should be glad that you got to meet the one and only Degruen of-"

The man never got to finish his sentence as Amelia began to transform. The other girl watched as the blonde girl became blue-haired and completely changed. After a burst of light, Cure Stardust appeared and placed her hands on her hips.

"So cool!" the girl admired Amelia in her new form.

"Whatever-your-name-is, stay back. Let me finish this guy." Amelia quickly told the girl, and spun around to face Degruen.

"Shouldn't you be scared?! You're in a parallel dimension with no way of getting back!" Degruen yelled, obviously flustered by Amelia's lack of enthusiasm.

"Why would I be scared? We're in a parallel dimension, which means nothing can get destroyed. Jeez, you're _so_ original with that one. How many times has that been done before?" Amelia retorted with confidence._  
_

On the inside, however, Amelia was trembling with anxiety. Many questions raced through her mind as she confronted the Nihilitian. _What if I can't get back? What if I can't defeat the man and his likely-to-arrive Nisemuko? What if the girl that's supposed to be a Pretty Cure alongside me thinks of me as lame in the end if I make a fool of myself and decides to go it solo because I looked terrible at this?_

"Alright, so it seems that you're not going to be fazed. Very well, then why don't I infect what's precious to you?" Degruen smirked, and threw a cube at Amelia's bag.

"My bag? Did you really think that was something precious to me?" she snickered, but was inwardly losing it.

_No! Anything but the bag! That thing has been with me since forever! I can't forget about that lollipop stain that happened because Aaron and I were fighting over who could get it! It's blue and it's faded but it's still a memory! There's so much of my things in there too! Like that piece of Hubba Bubba gum I was planning on chewing and my favorite book! And what about the fact that it's such a pretty bag! This is terrible!_

"Tch... whatever!" and with a snap of his fingers, the Nisemuko appeared.

Amelia leapt into the air to avoid a sweep from the Nisemuko's wiry hands. She dive-kicked it in its arm, causing it to tumble backwards. However, it retaliated with a strong kick, sending Amelia flying back. She regained her footing and lunged again to send a flurry of punches towards the Nisemuko's cube.

"Reversal Blast!" two glowing stars of blue energy struck the Nisemuko on its cube, causing it to cry out in its distorted language.

It retaliated quickly, however, and sent a wave of green energy at Amelia. It then landed a heavy punch on the Cure.

"Ugh... I hate these things! Whatever-your-name-is, you think now's a good time for you to figure out how to get your powers?!" Amelia choked out through her ragged breaths.

"W-what am I supposed to do? I want to help but..." the girl kneaded her hands in worry.

As if on cue, the Destiny Mirror on the floor began to glow with a pink light. Then, a chrome key with a pink sun on top of it shot out of the mirror, turning it back to normal.

"This is your Galactic Key! Use it!" Magnus ordered.

"Ok!" the girl smiled and picked up the Galactic Key.

Nothing happened when she touched the key. The girl tapped it waved it around to no avail.

"Huh? It's not working!" she tried throwing the key up, which didn't work.

Meanwhile, Amelia was enveloped in a close combat with the Nisemuko, "Hurry up! This one's much stronger than before!"

"Naturally mine is the strongest. Compared to those other fools, I have the power of experience!" Degruen cackled menacingly.

"_Will you stop talking already?!_" Amelia yelled at the top of her lungs at the man, who was taken aback by her demeanor.

The other girl was still fumbling the key in her hand when Magnus spoke up, "You have to want to be a Pretty Cure! Resolve your will and the Galactic Key will resonate with your heart!"

The girl nodded, and began to focus her energy into the key. It began to glow with a pink light, and the girl knew what to do.

She pointed her key upwards, causing the area around her to turn into a clear expanse doused in the colors of the sunrise. "Pretty Cure," she began drawing a pink sun in front of her, "Galactic Shift!" She threw down the key as the pink sun followed suit and created a glowing pink sun mandala under her. The mandala quickly shifted hues into gold, and shot golden ribbons upwards around the girl's body. Soon, her entire body was covered in golden ribbons that instantly turned pink. She clapped her hands above her to create thick golden bands with pink gems and sky blue feathers rising out of them. She clicked her heels together to form thigh-high white boots with yellow linings and pink tips. She spun around as a pink dress with a wavy yellow bottom lining appeared on her, and two sky blue orbs formed on her shoulders. She spun her hands in front of her chest to create her chest insignia: an orange ring with yellow wings and two yellow ribbons cascading down from bottom of the ring. She snapped, created two balls of dark pink energy that she placed on her shoulders to slowly form her dark pink cape with a sky blue lining patterned with yellow circles. Her Galactic Key fell from above, and she placed it on her waist to create a golden belt with a pink gem in it. Two orange cloths fell from under the belt, resting on her skirt like a wrap and fluttering in the air like ribbons. The girl finally waved her hair as it turned into a hot pink, and bits of golden energy floated onto her and formed her pink sun-shaped earrings, orbiting pink collar, and sky blue headband with two yellow-and-orange suns on each side.

After the show ended, the girl called out and posed, "The effervescent radiance of a sun's shine, Cure Sunrise!"

"Finally! It only took you forever!" Amelia grumbled as she dodged a blow from the Nisemuko.

"Wait, so how do I fight? Do I punch or kick? Do I use my magical abilities? The possibilities are _endless_." Cure Sunrise stared at her palms in awe.

"Well, figure it out! We haven't got all day!" Amelia fired a Star Ring at the Nisemuko, sending it tumbling backwards.

"Roger!" she saluted and lunged at the Nisemuko.

With utmost fury, she began violently beating up the Nisemuko. The constant slew of punches and kicks rendered the Nisemuko unable to attack. She finished with a roundhouse kick, shooting the Nisemuko back with great force.

"Solar Blaze!" Cure Sunrise threw her hand upward as a ball of light formed on it and began burning. She placed both hands on it as it grew in size and intensity, and then fired it at the Nisemuko.

Amelia watched as she sent more and more Solar Blazes at the Nisemuko, which was now burnt to a crisp.

"Let's finish this." the girl called out with such an intensity, it sent chills down Amelia's spine, "Energize, the particles of happiness!"

Cure Sunrise began to spin around as the space around her began to glow with a golden and pink light. Behind her, the space looked as if the sun was rising, causing her body to become a dark silhouette. She shot her foot up as golden light wrapped around it.

"Pretty Cure," the golden energy became a ball of sunrise-colored energy on her foot, "Deathly Sunrise!"

She kicked the ball forward, sending it straight towards the Nisemuko. It grows to a frightening size, engulfing the Nisemuko entirely with a pink light.

"Finalize!" Cure Sunrise clapped her fingers, causing the Nisemuko to explode in a flash of green energy.

"Well, we've got one Pretty Cure who is all talk and no show, and another Pretty Cure who's no talk and all show! Interesting..." Degruen muttered to himself, and vanished.

The portal-like space dissipated as the girls both detransformed.

"Well, it looks like we're partners now-" Amelia was cut off by the girl enveloping her in a giant hug.

"_Yay! _Now we can be magical girl buddies and do all sorts of cool stuff together! Yeah, we could totally go to the museum and park and carnival and do so many things tomorrow! I'm so happy!" the girl exclaimed in delight.

"Uhh... yeah, that's fantastic. Wait, how did you know how to use your powers?" Amelia squirmed out of the hug.

"Ohh, I dunno. It just came to me, I guess. But who cares?! We're best Pretty Cure buddies now! We'll be BPCB's for life!" the girl smiled.

"I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to that, but I look forward to working with you, uh..." Amelia racked her brain for a name.

"Oh, yeah. My name's Sheryl! And you are?"

"Err, Amelia."

"Nice to meet you, Amelia!"

"We're saving this for now?"

The sun was setting after the entire ordeal, and the two girls parted ways for a little longer. As Amelia walked home, with Magnus safely in her intact bag, her heart was still racing from the events that had just occurred. She now had her first partner, but something about her was unsettling to Amelia. She was so happy, and her fighting skills were so dangerous to the point where Amelia wondered if she had experience.

Amelia placed her hands behind her head and looked up to the sky, which was painted with the resplendent glow of sunset. She would gain more answers tomorrow, which was good.

But the unsettling feeling never left, and Amelia knew that change was coming.

* * *

**ED: Frontier ⋆ Finale - Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

**Preview:**

Sheryl: Wow, this is so exciting!

Amelia: *sighs* Isn't it?

Sheryl: Of course! So, next episode, we get new po-

Amelia: PONIES! What she meant to say was ponies!

Sheryl: No, that's not what I meant to-

Amelia: *whispering* You're not supposed to give too much away!

Sheryl: Ohh... OK! So yeah, we get these awesome, rainbow colored ponies that take us on this magical journey and-

Amelia: Maybe you should just let me do the talking next time.

* * *

**Next Time On Space⋆Bound Pretty Cure: The Power of Bonding**

Sheryl: See you later!

* * *

**(A/N): I want to thank Dia (TwinklingDiamond) for helping me out with this episode! I appreciate it to the max! Well, this episode took a long time to write because of a combination of laziness and lethargy. I'm excited for the next episode, though, and I hope you are too! Thanks for reading! **

**Stay Classy =)**


End file.
